There is a Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuit (MMIC) as a technology for forming a plurality of amplifying units composed of a transistor, a matching circuit and a bias circuit on one semiconductor substrate by connecting in series the plurality of the amplifying units, in order to obtain high gain.
Such the MMIC uses wire bonding for connecting MMIC external circuits, such as a package and electric wiring of substrate.
When the MMIC having a high frequency probe pad is connected to the MMIC external circuit, the length of the bonding wire is increased and therefore the value of an inductance component of the bonding wire is also increased in proportion as a connecting distance between the MMIC and the MMIC external circuit is increased. In order to reduce such an effect, a method of increasing the number of the bonding wires has been used. However, since the size of obtainable area is limited in the high frequency probe pad, the number of the bonding wires which can be increased is also limited.